Hollow Drug
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Grimmjow finds a certain inexplicable desire for a certain Shinigami. Will his feelings be returned? Read and find out! Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS / M/M / I hope you enjoy it, even a little! Let me know what you think! Please review! XD


**Warning-M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, Slight bad language, A little violence (nothing serious)**

**I hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think! I have no problem with constructive criticism, in fact I ****welcome it! Thank you in advance!**

**Also, I ****do NOT own Bleach ****or any of the characters**

_**Hollow Drug**_

The anxious shivers ran down Ichigo's spine. He was accustomed with this sensation. It was his battle instinct warning him that all was not right. Sure enough the pain-stricken howl filled the empty night sky seconds later.

The process of fighting Hollows was like second nature to the substitute Shinigami by now. He felt like a soldier in the army trained to subconsciously act in dangerous situations, instructed by countless drills. Just like that, he left his homework, the books opened on his desk, and leaped from his chair. While doing so he reached for his badge and pressed it against his chest. No matter how many times he did this, it was still a strange sensation; having his soul leave his flesh.

Within a fraction of a second he placed his now unconscious physical body on the bed and threw the cover over it, giving the illusion he was deeply asleep. He would have preferred using Kon, but he had no idea where the motile stuffed toy was. Probably up to no good…. As usual.

Sneaking a quick glance over his shoulder, and nodding in satisfaction at his handy work, he pushed the window open and leaped out into the cold night, letting the darkness swallow his soul.

* * *

The streets were deserted and grey. Ichigo sped towards the threat, intent on ending this quickly so he could return to his previous work. The atmosphere was strange and eerie. The dark was a big factor but there was more to it than that. Ichigo was accustomed to fighting during the night, in fact he preferred it.

The problem lied in the silence. The unnaturally absolute silence. He didn't expected to meet any humans, but not even a lone ghost? That was strange. The buildings loomed threateningly above his head, watching his movements from empty windows. His instincts told him to turn around and run to the safety of his home.

Ichigo pushed on, determined not to let his imagination spook him. His instincts were his most valuable weapon but it wasn't like he could just turn around and pretend he was deaf to the raging roar tearing the silence to shreds.

He moved forward, knowing full well it was a very bad idea.

* * *

The noise stopped. Ichigo didn't move a muscle. It was there. He felt the horrible pressure. Somewhere around him the Hollow was lurching, stalking him, assessing him, hiding behind the surrounding buildings. The weight of his Zanpakuto was reassuring in his hands and he tightened his hold on the hilt. When it would attack, he'd be ready.

His senses were working furiously, looking frantically for any sign that may betray his enemy's location. A small sound was all he needed. A soft step or a ragged breath…..

The sudden lash was like whips slicing through the wind. Ichigo was ready for it and he easily sliced through the fleshy vine. Others followed, and others after that. Ichigo cut savagely through then all without breaking a sweat.

What was the hollow aiming for? It was clear this attack was useless, yet he kept coming. Something told Ichigo he shouldn't cut the vines anymore, but before he realised it he was surrounded by fleshy whips and he had no choice but to fight them off or take the attacks. Since the second option wasn't really an option at all, Ichigo continued his relentless defence.

Was the hollow aiming to tire him? Possibly, since every time one limb was cut two replaced it. He had to think of a plan and fast. He didn't like being cornered. He hated feeling trapped and powerless above all else. His stubborn nature was a testament to this.

Ichigo concentrated his Reiatsu and altered his stance. A Getsuga Tenshou should be more than enough to reduce his opponent to ashes. His energy spiked, and his lips parted, ready to utter the name of the finishing blow. But no words come out. Only a breathless gasp.

All was well until he was ready to release his Reiatsu and then, suddenly, it crumbled. He could feel his energy flowing out of him and leaving him weak. He broke in a sweat and his breath came in large ragged huffs. Ichigo couldn't comprehend what went wrong. The vines didn't move during this. They rose above him, almost smugly as if knowing from the beginning this would happen.

His legs gave way. His strength was being sucked out of him. It flowed freely like blood from an open wound. He sank to one knee and impaled his sword in front of him, lodging it into the pavement. The support of his weapon was all he had to keep him from completely crashing to the ground. His breath was wheezing from the lack of oxygen.

He felt a weight squeeze painfully around his chest. One of the vines was wrapping itself around his frame, crushing any scarce air he still had in his lungs. His vision blurred and he recognised the signs of approaching unconsciousness. Shit. This was bad. How could something so simple go so unbelievingly bad? Ichigo's sluggish brain struggled with the question.

The air rushed inside him in torrents. It was so sudden, having the ability to breathe freely it felt like a physical shake. It woke Ichigo back to his senses. His eyes flew open and he quickly reassessed his surroundings. The vines were still there, and one was still wrapped around him, however he didn't feel the firm ground below his feet any longer. A warning bell went off somewhere inside him.

He glanced up and saw another fleshy limb wrapped around his hands, pinning them together above his head. He tried to move only to find he was still weakened. His movements were so feeble they did absolutely nothing except making him look like a squirming fish on a hook at the end of its life.

'You can't escape.'

Ichigo's attention focused on the sound. During the time he struggled to stay awake, it seemed the Hollow showed itself. Ichigo glared at the creature in front of him. It was his first assessment of his enemy and he didn't like what he saw.

The vines that had been giving him so much trouble roused from the creature's back. The voice sounded male mingled with the sound of nails scraping against a blackboard. The Hollow's frame was covered in the usual bone-like structure and while the eye sockets were empty Ichigo could feel it watching him. Its mouth was formed into a leer, revealing sharp canines and pointed incisors designed to tear through meat and bone. The Hollow rested on all four and a long tail extended behind him. Yep, not a pretty picture.

All in all, Ichigo understood he was in deep trouble. If he didn't break free somehow he had no doubt those same leering fangs would chew him to shreds. He was aware that to every Hollow out there he was only a lovely meal, full of nutrition and flavour, but he had never been the type to go down without a fight. He needed some time to come up with a plan...

'What did you do to me?...' Even his voice sounded weak. He bit back his screams of frustration while the Hollow smirked, clearly enjoying his evident discomfort. It took its time before answering in that same scratching voice.

'I didn't do anything. It was you who drugged yourself.'

'What?...What the hell does that mean?...' It took effort but Ichigo managed to put more weight behind his words. They were still soft but at least it didn't sound like he was about to fall sleep at any second. The alarm bells rang louder.

'You cut my vines down, didn't you? Where do you think the drug came from?'

'What drug?...' Ichigo had a fair idea, but he was still stalling. He was sort of hoping the Hollow would launch into a long winded explanation feeling certain he had nothing to fear. Wasn't that the way it supposedly happened?

'When I'm hurt, my flesh secrets an odourless, invisible drug. It enters the prey and acts as an anaesthetic.'

'How does it enter the prey?...' This was not going good. He was just as powerless as before and no closer to getting out of this mess.

'Through smell, or touch. Even through your eyes and ears. It's impossible to get away from.' Clearly proud of itself the Hollow gave a loud chuckle.

'How long does it last?...' Ichigo's voice became even smaller, little above a whisper. It looked like he was done for. The Hollow grinned, knowingly and took a long time with the answer. The silence hung in the air, troubling Ichigo even more. The bells were roaring desperately.

'At least three days.' The silence, and any last hope, shattered like broken glass under the blow of the Hollow's words. Ichigo felt his breath catch and his heart sink. The deafening inner turmoil inside him became silent as if sensing the hopelessness of Ichigo's situation. Defeated.

'That is unless I do something about it…..' Ichigo lost his trail of thought and looked intently at the Hollow not bothering to hide his disdain. It wanted to play games?! There was no doubt in his mind that whatever the Hollow wanted, it would be something he couldn't or wouldn't give and he would still end up as a dish. Still, he had to ask...

'What do you want?' His voice was defiant and anger soaked his every word and he wished desperately to feel as confident as he sounded. He wanted nothing more than to rip that stupid smirk of the Hollow's ugly face.

The creature didn't respond with simple words. A vine crawled up Ichigo's back until it reached his neck. Once there it went back down, tracing his spine, but this time it moved across his skin, underneath the black cloth. It felt horrible. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sensation of the cool and unwelcomed touch sliding down his body.

'What are you doing?' the question came out panic filled and Ichigo cursed himself for his unwilling show of weakness. The Hollow didn't answer again, but his leer stretched even further. Another vine started wounding around his exposed neck, moving upwards, passed his jawline and covered his lips, stiffening any further verbal opposition.

Ichigo glared, his heart drumming madly against his ribcage. He was damned if he would go down without a fight. The vine around his mouth allowed for just enough movement to bite it and Ichigo put all the strength he had left into it, cutting through and drawing blood. It was cold and tasted like death. Still, Ichigo couldn't suppress the tiny spark of triumph blazing in his eyes.

The hollow didn't seem fazed but he did withdraw the vine. A smirk could be heard from that gaping, bottomless mouth and Ichigo continued to glare, throwing daggers of pure hate and murderous intent at the grinning enemy.

'You're a feisty one aren't you? Oh well, we can change that.' From the corner of his eyes, the human saw another one of the creepers came towards him. But this one was different. He looked intently at the nearing danger, aware that whatever the Hollow had in mind it wasn't good.

It was thicker than the other thin ones and a deep purple colour while the rest were murky green. On closer inspection, Ichigo could see what appeared to be flower buds sprouting on it. He swallowed drily. The impending doom pooled inside his stomach instantly silencing the proverbial butterflies.

The tentacle came to a halt in front of his face and one of the bigger buds started to bloom. He watched with growing dread, as the petals peeled back revealing an unexpectedly beautiful flower. The petals were a dark red with yellow edges. The stigma was also a vivid yellow, standing out against the dark surroundings.

Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden display of beauty, but reflexively he held his breath nonetheless. Unfortunately it was useless. No matter what, his lungs demanded oxygen eventually, giving the Hollow exactly what he wanted.

The smell was intoxicating. It was a sweet fragrance and it made Ichigo feel lightheaded after just one whiff. His vision dwindled and he felt like he was swimming. His clothes felt heavy against his skin and they made him feel so hot. Sweat trickled down his abdomen and his lungs filled with cold air in an attempt to cool the overheating body.

'Nothing a little aphrodisiac can't solve.' The voice sounded distant and far away. Ichigo's eyelids fluttered, closing sluggishly. He was slipping away fast. He could feel the darkness close around him, trapping him like an impenetrable cage. He knew he was about to die.

The last thing he saw was an azure light….

* * *

Grimmjow stepped from the shadows, catching the Hollow's notice for the first time. It didn't seem to comprehend what or why he was there and it stared dumbly from hollow eye sockets at the approaching Espada. When reason finally sunk in through its thick skull Grimmjow saw its whole smug expression dissolve into fear. Good.

'Who are-…' The cero shot out of his fingertips and massacred the Hollow before any further words could be said. Grimmjow was already irritated and trash had no business questioning him. The vines suspending Ichigo were all that was left, but like the main body they disintegrated into tiny flakes of Reiatsu.

Ichigo fell, landing heavily on the cold pavement a few feet from where Grimmjow stood. He closed the distance and looked down at the inanimate human boy. An evil grin stretched across his lips and he pointed his finger at his heart, preparing another cero.

But...He clearly wasn't feeling himself. He must have been sick, because he lowered his hands by his sides again. His grin vanished and was replaced by grinding teeth as he stared icily at the boy and reviewed the whole evening in his mind.

Firstly, he saw Ichigo Kurosaki leave his house and leap through the night. It was obvious he was heading for the measly Hollow, some blocks away. Ichigo hadn't even noticed his presence. He had made sure to keep out of sight and conceal his presence but even so, either the boy was too preoccupied to notice anything or Aizen had been giving the weakling too much credit.

Then the Hollow and Shinigami fought. He watched the encounter from his silent post, on top of a nearby apartment block, doing so out of pure curiosity and boredom. He couldn't deny he found the boy slightly intriguing. He was weak but he had potential. Grimmjow was sure that if given the time Ichigo would become someone worth crushing. That was why he left him alive on repeated occasions. The ignorant human didn't even realise how many times his life had been spared.

He smirked at the mock battle between him and the Hollow. There was no way Ichigo couldn't beat it. Its pathetic vine attacks were laughable and Ichigo cut them with no difficulty. And then things went wrong. It was obvious the Hollow was a low life but Grimmjow wouldn't have guessed it was acting that way to lure its opponent into a trap.

When he recognised the build-up of Reiatsu as Getsuga Tenshou, it all made sense. This 'drug' the hollow used was one he had seen before. The prey doesn't notice anything until it's too late. When a large amount of Reiatsu is used the drug takes effect and has the same effect as a knife. It cuts the Reiatsu, making it seep out of the prey leaving him/her completely helpless.

Exactly as predicted, Ichigo fell to his knees, all his energy leaving him. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow and smirked. The enemy he had considered worth fighting turned out to be just as pathetic as the rest of them. He guessed he was wrong about the young Shinigami after all.

He watched as the Hollow hoisted him in the air and he figured it would eat him. Then his smile vanished and his triumph was replaced by rage. His nostrils flared at the sight of the Hollow's vines wrapping around the Shinigami. He had no idea why, but it made him really angry.

He ground his teeth furiously as the vine trailed behind the cloth, out of his line of sight, and was ready to smoke the garbage right then, but he steadied himself. His inability to comprehend why this was bothering him was only making him angrier. He smiled slightly when he saw Ichigo fighting back and biting the creature. To be expected of the stubborn human. Though the smile evaporated just as quickly giving way to his previous irritated frown.

Was he feeling this way because someone else was stealing his prey? Yeah, that had to be it. He was proud of his instincts and was aware he had a very wild nature, so it followed he would react protectively towards what was his. Killing Ichigo Kurosaki was his, and he had no intention of letting trash like that lowly Hollow take what was rightfully his. Finally satisfied with his reasoning, Grimmjow leaped from the building and killed the creature.

Now he stared at the sleeping youth and doubts gnawed at him. Why had it been so hard to kill him? It just felt... wrong. He crouched beside him taking a closer look. Grimmjow's breading stopped.

Ichigo was on his side, with his hands in front of his head. One knee was slightly raised. But it wasn't this that startled the blue-haired Arrancar. It was Ichigo's expression. The aphrodisiac ingested by the human was taking effect. His cheeks were a deep scarlet and he had a very seductive expression, even if he was asleep. His lips were parted invitingly and his eyebrows were furrowed upwards, completely uncharacteristically for some who sported a frown 24/7.

Grimmjow felt a trail of sweat roll down his face and his insides stirred. His mouth was completely dry and his fingers formed into fists. He didn't recognize this feeling and it freaked him out. Not many things could make him sweat. What kind of power did the Shinigami have over him?

* * *

Ichigo felt strange. Like liquid fire was flowing through his veins and it was burning him from the inside out. He opened his eyes gingerly and looked at the unfamiliar ceiling. It was pure white, without a single blemish. He lifted his head, with some difficulty, and was startled to find the rest of the room was just as white. The walls, the floors, even the scenery outside was a white desert.

Wait, a white desert? His senses went on full battle alert. He knew he was in danger but he couldn't focus properly. His head felt heavy and the burning was excruciating. He had never been drunk before but he figured a hangover must feel similar to this, minus the burning. His mouth was dry and he craved water. However he was at the end of his energy level and he fell back into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow watched the ginger boy fall back asleep. Ichigo had been too distracted to even notice him. Respectively, he hadn't made any noise, not wishing to attract any attention to himself. Not yet. He continued his silent watch with his back leaning against the wall and his arms crossed in front of him. The calm exterior didn't mirror his inner struggle in the least. The truth was, he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

For some inexplicable reason he brought Ichigo with him to Hueco Mundo. He didn't go to the Espada dorms. He didn't want the others getting in his way and he didn't want to explain himself to Aizen. It was bad enough he visited the human world without permission. Again. But on top of that he also brought a Shinigami with him?! They would kill him…..

Why he did this was something he couldn't explain, because he himself didn't know. His attitude towards Ichigo changed. He wasn't looking at him like he was simply prey. He still wanted to fight him, since fighting was the most enjoyable thing, but he craved something else. Something only Ichigo could give him. A fight of a more intense nature...

The more he stayed beside the substitute Shinigami the more he wanted him. Not only his death. He wanted to feel his soft skin and hear his voice calling his name…. Grimmjow rose from his leaning pose in an angry leap. Before his mind came up with any other outrageous shit, he stormed out, banging the spotless white door behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow closed the door gently behind him. He was back. He had been gone for a few hours, and all the while he kept thinking of Ichigo. Was he okay? Did he weak up? Did a Hollow find him? What if something happened to him? What if he was dead? Why the fuck did he care?!

And so his attempts to clear his mind backfired completely and he came back. He relaxed when he saw Ichigo was still asleep and still safe. He let out a sigh, shocked at how relieved he felt. Grimmjow couldn't even remember if he had ever been worried about someone else. What made Ichigo Kurosaki so special?

Grimmjow crept closer to the bed. The human looked even more delicate up close. It was strange to see his enemy up close and so easy to kill and yet, have no desire to do so. He touched Ichigo's forehead with his fingertips, brushing stray strands of hair away. He placed his palm to the boy's skin and was startled to find it burning up.

The Sexta moved his palm to Ichigo's cheek and found it just as hot. He didn't know much about humans but he did know they were way less resistant than Hollows. A temperature this high couldn't be good. His own skin was icy in comparison. As a Hollow, his temperature was very low in general, lower than any human's or Shinigami's. He was 'dead' after all.

He had to cool Ichigo's temperature. Fortunately he had one idea…..

* * *

Ichigo felt better. A million times better than any time he could recall freely at that exact moment. The feeling of being somewhere between being asleep and being awake was heavenly. His cheek was resting against something cool. With his dream induced mind he tied to review what happened. Fragments of memories came to him, but none made sense until he remembered the white desert.

That was more effective than any alarm clock. Before he fully opened his eyes, Ichigo sat up. His mind was almost back to usual speed and a lot of his strength was back too. His first glance was towards the window of the blank room, confirming his fears. He really was in Hueco Mundo.

His second glance made him gasp softly. One of his arch-enemies was slumbering beside him, breathing softly. Ichigo gawked, unable to move. Grimmjow's bare chest was where his head had been a short while ago and one of his arms was placed protectively around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo's eyes widened even further when he realised that he too was half naked.

His mind reeled trying to put puzzle pieces together that didn't fit. He threw an intent glance around the room and easily identified the whereabouts of his Zanpakuto within easy reach. So he wasn't a prisoner. Grimmjow wouldn't have left his weapon so close. And there was no way the wild Espada would sleep beside his enemy if Ichigo posed a threat. Even he wasn't _that_ reckless.

Reassured by the presence of Zangetsu he redirected his gaze towards the sleeping figure. He looked so different, Ichigo was mesmerised by the change. He didn't look threatening at all when he wasn't acting like a maniac. If anything, he looked calm and collected and…

Ichigo blushed furiously. Had he just thought of Grimmjow as sexy? But he definitely was. Ichigo leaned closer, like an invisible rope was pulling him against his will. He'd never felt this strongly before, but he knew what this feeling was. Did he have a crush on the enemy? His complexion reddened even further approving his speculation.

He wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. It was such a rare sight to see him so innocent looking. Ichigo wondered if he would have a chance like this ever again. His heart all but jumped out of his chest, and he felt his body become hot again. The raw want he felt shocked him. He had to grip the bed sheets to prevent himself from leaning even closer and steal a kiss.

Some of the drug must have still been lingering inside. He refused to listen to any other rational explanation. He was a teenager, so it wasn't like he hadn't had crushes before. He had lusted for other before, but never like this. This sensation was impossible to ignore. It was like pretending a tornado was a simple gust of wind.

'….Grimmjow…. '

* * *

Grimmjow was finding it harder and harder to pretend he was asleep. Ichigo had been recovering for two days. That Hollow claimed his drug could last up to three days, so it wasn't a surprise that Ichigo was getting better. His fever had descended greatly and it was almost back to its normal temperature. But just as Grimmjow was about to leave the bed, since Ichigo didn't need his cool body anymore, the boy showed signs of waking up. The stirring gave him away.

In that second Grimmjow panicked. Before Ichigo sat up, he 'fell asleep'. He felt the Shinigami lift himself up and look around in confusion. Grimmjow wondered what he'd do next. Would he run away? Would he stay?...

He wished he would stay. He heard him gasp, and suppressed a smirk. Truth be told, he had expected Ichigo to reach for his weapon and attack him right away. Silence descended around them. Grimmjow didn't know what Ichigo was doing. The sword lay untouched beside the bed.

He didn't hear the teen, he felt him. Ichigo was close, very close. He didn't have to open his eyes to feel his body warmth, the same warmth beside him for the better part of the last few hours. He wanted to reach up his arm and pull Ichigo closer so he could taste him. Just a little taste….

'…Grimmjow…' Thunder couldn't have shocked him more. The Espada's eyes opened, forgetting he was supposed to be sleeping, and looked into the startled chocolate brown ones hovering above. Time froze. The breathing stopped. Heart beats rose in a crazy symphony.

Ichigo was the first to break the moment. He pulled back hastily, fighting furiously against the overpowering blush, and averted his eyes. He could only move back slightly though, since Grimmjow's arm was still around his waist and unlike Ichigo, he had no intention of pulling back. Not until he got what he wanted.

'Let me go.' Ichigo's voice was surprisingly stern and strong considering he didn't feel like that at all and he was still under a slight influence of the unknown Hollow drugs. Yet his body went rigid and he didn't struggle.

'You don't want that.' Not a question. Ichigo re-made eye contact. Grimmjow thought he saw sparks fly.

'….Do you?' Grimmjow didn't need to think of an answer.

'No.' Mutual consent. They both wanted it, and their lustful gazes were confirmation enough.

Ichigo leaned in, no hesitation, and locked lips with Grimmjow's. Once resistance was abandoned, Ichigo's true feelings pushed through. Eagerness, lust, want, hunger. And he displayed all of those through his kiss, opening his mouth, sucking the other tongue into his fleshy cavern. Grimmjow used his free hand to press on the teen's head and pull him even closer.

Ichigo moved on top of Grimmjow. He made sure not to break the kiss while he placed his legs on either side of Grimmjow's waist and his arms around his torso. This was, surprisingly enough, Ichigo's first time. He was one of those rare creatures that happened to be a teenager and a boy, and despite all that, sex free. Then again, his life wasn't exactly normal...

If he had to logically think about the act of sex his mind would draw a complete blank, but when his body was faced with the challenge it seemed to know all the answers. It was like when he was fighting. He was faced with impossible challenges and against all odds he came through, stronger than ever. Sex had all the thrill and excitement of a good fight but on top of all that the pleasure was extraordinary.

For the first time in his life, Grimmjow was willing to let someone else in control. '_No__I'm not_.' He flexed his arm muscles and pushed up in a sitting position, quickly and suddenly, forcing Ichigo to cross his hands behind the Arrancar's neck just to keep from falling back. He nearly pulled back from the eager lips but he stopped himself in time. He felt that if this kiss ended it ended for good. He didn't, couldn't let go now.

Grimmjow griped Ichigo's hips and pushed their bodies together. The kiss was finally broken. The younger of the two gasped, then moaned softly. They were close enough to feel their raw want for each other. The only things between their arousals were two strips of cloth, which had to go. Fast.

Grimmjow wasn't the patient sort. While Ichigo was taken aback, the azure-haired male reached over and nuzzled his neck. The reward was another soft gasp followed by louder moans. Encouraged, the nuzzling changed to kisses which changed to love bites. Ichigo arched his back, his hands still held firmly together behind the other's neck, giving better access and pushing the two even closer. He was only satisfied when Ichigo's neck was decorated with four blazing stars.

Ichigo had never thought of himself as a masochist, but he couldn't deny feeling incredibly excited. Pain came with the job of protecting people. In fact, it was impossible to do the deed without enduring ridiculous amounts of it, and Ichigo had endured his fare share, but he had never felt aroused by it. Was it because it was with Grimmjow? Or just the traces of the drug?

Grimmjow studied him with idle curiosity. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to see more, hear more and taste more. Ichigo's sharp whine was new. He wouldn't have guessed that one touch would have such an elated result. If one touch was this rewarding he wondered what other noises Ichigo was capable of under continuous ministrations.

Ichigo whined and moaned loudly, and bucked into the other's fingers. As a reward the stroking sped up and the grip tightened just a little bit more. Grimmjow had to steady the boy by clamping his free hand on his hip. The raw lust emitted from the human was intoxicating. Ichigo was his drug and he was much more effective than any Hollow drug.

Time to stop, so he could take it up a notch. Ichigo bent down for another long kiss, another heated battle of lashing tongues. While distracted, his partner moved his hands behind him and went one step further by sliding them inside his pants, letting cool skin rub against hot skin. Ichigo sighed into the kiss, finding the contrast in the temperatures very soothing.

He didn't even seem surprised when Grimmjow began to carefully stretch him. Some primal part of him knew this was perfectly normal and it was the only thing preventing him from screaming when one of the fingers entered him. However the more it pushed the more painful it got, and Ichigo bit down hard on his lower lip.

Grimmjow had studied him intently. He stopped his movement when blood flowed down the boy's chin. Ichigo's discomfort was obvious but he didn't withdraw the digit. Never before had he cared about causing pain. Never in his life had he cared for someone's health and nursed them back from sickness. Never had he shown kindness and to an enemy at that. All those new factors made Grimmjow stop in his tracks, and it frankly scared the hell out of him.

He swallowed heavily and looked intently into Ichigo's eyes. He made up his mind and threw caution to the wind. Never in his life had he bothered with caution. At least there was still one part of him that hadn't changed... All he had to do was solve the issue of pain, and he had just the thing to break that barrier.

Ichigo looked intently at the three fingers raised to his lips. Without thinking about it he obediently parted his lips and allowed the fingers access. He closed his eyes while pretending it was another part of the Espada that was in his mouth. He twisted his tongue and sucked on the digits expertly. A whine escaped him when his mouth was suddenly empty.

'Don't cry little Shinigami. It'll get better.' Grimmjow smirked.

'I'm not cry-….' A cry tore from his throat. The first time, Grimmjow went slow and Ichigo had been able to suppress the pain by distracting himself with the stinging of his lip. This time, the intrusion was sudden and relentless. Grimmjow figured this sort of thing was the same as any pain. The sooner he finished, the sooner it would be over and the good part could start.

As a distraction, the two kissed. Still, the last thing on Ichigo's mind was to end the act which proved to be the right decision when a particular switch was suddenly flipped inside of him and all his nerves alighted seemingly at the same time. Surprisingly gently, the Arrancar lifted the human and held him up slightly with one hand. Just long enough to discard the last piece of clothing left on his body.

If he wasn't already burning with desire he would have taken a second to admire the sculpted body in front of him. As it was, he was proud for taking it as slow as he had. Normally if he was interested in someone he would take what he wanted, when he wanted and that was that. Yet for some inexplicable reason, he didn't just want to feel good. He wanted Ichigo to feel good.

'You ready?'

'…yes….'

Grimmjow smiled, which was out of character. He wasn't the type to smile. At best he would smirk. But he wasn't even fazed anymore by all the bizarre changes he was undergoing. All because of one delicate, fragile, weak human being. The absurdity of it nearly made him laugh.

Once the aforementioned substitute Shinigami was on his back, stretched on the king size bed, the fun could continue. Grimmjow was the one on top now and he took full advantage of his position by leaning down and locking lips with the other. Ichigo squirmed but the more experienced lips secured him in place and he couldn't move away when Grimmjow began pushing in.

He should have been slow to begin with, but his thin strip of patience snapped a long time ago. Truthfully it wasn't that long per say, but faced with such a situation, it felt like an eternity. He drove in decisively, tearing muffled screams from the silenced human. The same suppressed noises filled the room a second later when the kiss was broken.

The thrusts continued. Grimmjow sped up aiming straight and true for one single spot, he knew from experience, could transform the screams to moans and the pain to pleasure. A loud moan shattered the screams. Grimmjow smirked, secretly proud he found the magic spot so quickly. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected pleasure flooding his sense.

The repeated movement continued, extracting louder and louder noises soaked in raw pleasure from both parties. Time moved on, ignored by both. The last thing on their mind was anything outside the confinement of the white walls. Neither gave a crap if the world ended as long as the room stood up and they weren't interrupted.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the math textbook, not seeing anything. His mind was as far away from numbers as Arrancars from Shinigamis. A fain blush coloured his cheeks. This was happening a lot lately. It happened every time his mind wondered to a certain wild Espada. A smile accompanied the blush. He recognised the way his heart started speeding with a simple thought, or how his temperature rose just a little higher, or-….

The tapping on the window all but gave Ichigo a cardiac arrest. He kept a collected front and was grateful the guy outside the window couldn't see his startled face, still blushing slightly. He got up and regained his usual demeanour under the disguise of a cough. Unfortunately he should have learned by now that it was virtually impossible to keep a cool front when seeing him.

He showed up outside his window, on a somewhat irregular basis. Sometimes he came a few days in a row, other times he wouldn't appear for up to a week. But in the end he would always come back. How long this would continue was unknown. Aizen was still in action which made things all the more complicated for the duo.

Ichigo opened the window and regarded Grimmjow's cool eyes. Normally they would be ice cold, but for Ichigo they held a certain warmth. It was only towards each other they displayed this sort of affection. Warm to one person, cold to everyone else.

'Can I come in?' Ichigo was well aware his answer would have the same result no matter what it was. His smile reappeared.

'First you have to pay the toll.' It was Grimmjow's time to grin.

'And what would the price be?' Ichigo regarded him for a while as if actually debating the question.

'Since it's you, I can take a bribe. Care to venture one?...' That seductive, subtle smile only meant one thing. Since Grimmjow was the outsider, it was his job to bribe. He leaned in and pulled the other closer in a steamy kiss full of promises.

'Now can I come in?'

'…..yes…' Mutual consent. Voices just above a whisper.

* * *

Aizen was gone. The Espada were gone. Hueco Mundo was a distant memory. Ichigo stared out the open window into the night sky. The bright twinkling stars were a strange comfort. They along with the bright moon were the only things that remained unchanged.

Ichigo was comforted by the knowledge there was still this one thing uniting them. Since his battle with the wild Arrancar Ichigo hadn't seen him. The last time he saw him, he was groaning in pain on the sandy floor, injured by Nnoitra Jiruga. Ichigo had to push on and trust that his stubborn nature would keep him alive.

After two months, his hopes hadn't changed. He knew, deep inside, that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was out there somewhere looking at the same night sky, and hopefully thinking of him.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed ****it! ****And once more, please ****review if u can! There are ****never enough reviews...**

**On a side note, I just finished a continuation! It's called 'Hollow Addiction' and happens 2 months later after the end of this! XD**


End file.
